


he blinded me with conspiracy theories

by Plexus (toitsu)



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, fight me, self indulgent mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toitsu/pseuds/Plexus
Summary: steve has grown up to be mean and strong. eli has not.





	he blinded me with conspiracy theories

**Author's Note:**

> have a terrible self indulgent mushy fluffy drabble because im deep in shipper hell but also don't have time for more cause im working ~

steve has grown up to be mean and strong. eli has not.

eli has grown an inch or two over the years from middle school to high, but remains perfect size to get shoved into lockers regardless, his books and theories in tow.

he hated it, for a long while. then just accepted as law of life. (resents it anyway, maybe, late in the night, dreaming of strange things that go bump in the dark) (dreaming of creatures meaner and stronger than steve, hoping to find a friend who'd protect him).

(but mostly he'd just like to have a friend).

i.

when he is partnered with steve, he wonders if he should write a will. by the end of the night, when adrenaline wears off, he doesn't know what to think.

i.

after, when steve puts hands on him, _to keep up the appearances!,_ it doesn't hurt. it's even kinda warm, instead.

i.

they are still excited, still a little afraid. but jim smiles at them, promises some answers, and there are indeed things that go bump in the dark all around them. eli is in heaven. steve laughs at him, but quietly.

when the hour grows very late, all the excitement in the world is not enough to fight yawns. he is still just a boy, unused to life of adventure like this. (but that is very likely to change, very soon). after extracting one more promise from jim, and offering further help whenever he needs, eli lets steve tug him away.

they are silent on the way to his home, exchanging only tired smiles. at his porch, eli can't help whispering _what a day!_

 _yeah,_ steve agrees. raises his hand. drag his thumb across eli's cheek, smearing the black paint. and before eli can question it, steve leans down and kisses him.


End file.
